Josie Young
Introduction Josie Young is the captain of the Outlaw Pirates who has earned the nickname "The Outlaw" for his cowboy-like mannerisms and status as a pirate. Appearance Young is a tall, muscular man with short, dark brown hair that he rarely combs and stubble on his chin. He wears his trademark black cowboy hat that he usually keeps pulled down over his face. He also wears a dark red, long-sleeved cotton shirt that he keeps buttoned up only midway tucked into his black pants. He wears a black belt with a silver buckle in the design of his jolly roger. He has two black holsters on his belt where he keeps his dual revolvers. On his feet, he wears black cowboy boots with silver spurs. He also keeps a black captain's coat draped over his shoulders. Personality Young possesses a traditional lone wolf attitude. He is quiet and stoic, and prefers to let his abilities do the talking for him. In combat, he is cold, calculating, and ruthless. He has no problem using his Logia abilities to destroy anyone and anything that gets in the way of his goals. Despite this attitude, he genuinely cares for his crew, and he will put his life on the line without question to defend them. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Young is a capable gunslinger who can wield his dual pistols with pinpoint accuracy. Physical Strength Young possesses enhanced strength that allows him to perform feats that are beyond normal human capabilities. Agility Young can move at inhuman speeds when necessary. However, he prefers to remain stationary while fighting. Endurance Young possesses the powers of a Logia-type Devil Fruit, making him immune to normal attacks. Even still, his body can withstand damage that a normal human cannot. Weapons Young uses two custom revolvers that he received from a gunsmith in West Blue. Devil Fruit Name: Shio Shio no Mi Type: Logia The Shio Shio no Mi allows Young to transform his entire body into salt and then manipulate it for combative purposes. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busoshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haoshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King - Hasn't learned to control this yet, and can only manifest it in dire situations. Relationships Crew Young and Kiryu share a mutual respect. This is due to Young besting Kiryu in a duel when they first met. They have been fast friends ever since. And when Kiryu was asked to join Young's crew, he joined without question. Young has known Quinn since his childhood. Because of this, Young considers Quinn to be family. Therefore, he treats him just like he would Beck. Young sees Holiday as a very valuable member of the crew. Without her medical expertise, he would not be able to make it as a pirate. However, he is oblivious to the love she has for him, so he treats her just like any other crewmember. Young respects Mongo for his skill and experience. When the crew is fighting in ship-to-ship combat, Young relies on Mongo to sink enemy ships and salvage anything the crew could use. Young greatly respects Priest for his skills as an escape artist and thief. He even went out of his way to attack Marine Branch 49 to free Priest and get him to join his crew. Priest has since become Young's go-to-guy for infiltration missions that the crew undertakes. Family Young is very protective of his younger brother, Beck. This is due to the fact that Young practically raised his younger brother when they were growing up in West Blue. However, Young does get annoyed with Beck when his temper puts the crew into unnecessary danger. This causes the two to butt heads on occasion, but they still genuinely care for each other. Enemies Young has found strong enemies in The Triad. He especially has a grudge against Maximilliano, who nearly succeeded in defeating him. However, he is not strong enough to beat them yet. Therefore, he has ordered his crew to run anytime they see them. History Childhood Young was grew up on an island in West Blue. When he was eleven, his parents left on a merchant vessel, promising to return. However, a storm hit and the ship was sunk. Orphaned, Young was forced to step up and take care of his three-year-old brother Beck. In order to feed himself and his brother, Young resorted to thievery. He would steal from anyone he could, including pirates. When he was sixteen, he heard about a pirate captain in town who was bragging about how he had found two Devil Fruits. Not knowing what Devil Fruits were, Young resolved to steal them. He snuck on to the pirate's ship while the crew was sleeping and stole both Devil Fruits from the captain. Returning home, he gave one of the fruits to Beck, and kept the other for himself. The next day, the pirate captain threatened to raise the town if his treasure wasn't returned to him. When the captain approached the brothers, Young stepped in to protect Beck and inadvertently used his new Shio Shio no Mi powers to mummify the pirate. Seeing this, the pirate crew fled. Realizing that the fruits he and his brother ate gave them powers, Young decided to take his brother and train their newfound powers and become stronger. Forming the Outlaw Pirates Ten years later, Young had become much stronger, with full mastery over his Logia abilities. No longer content with his life, Young set the goal of forming his own pirate crew and finding One Piece in order to make life better for himself and his brother. He started out by recruiting Kiryu, a man he met during a duel, as his navigator and swordsman. Next, he recruited his childhood friend Marshal Quinn to be his cook. Finally, he recruited a local doctor, Holiday, to be his crew's doctor. With the foundations of a crew, Young set out to find a ship. Hearing about a ship being built in an abandoned shipyard on the other side of the island, Young and his crew left to make the ship his own. Young approached the shipwright, Mongo, and asked if he could purchase the ship. Mongo refused. Instead, he told Young that he would give him the ship if he could join the crew and sail along with them. Young agreed, gaining the services of Mongo and his ship, Bully the Kid. After sailing the West Blue and raiding various merchant ships, he saw a story about how the legendary escape artist, Denton Priest, was being held by the Marines. Seeing an opportunity to add another skilled member to his crew, Young ordered the Outlaw Pirates to set sail for Marine Branch 49. When they reached their destination, Young led an all-out assault on the Marines. When the captain in charge of the base challenged him, Young used his salt powers to mummify him. The crew then escaped with Priest. Young offered Priest a position in the crew, and Priest gladly accepted. With a crew of skilled fighters and new bounties on their heads, Young and the Outlaws set sail up Reverse Mountain and into the Grand Line. Pirate vs. Assassin When the Outlaw Pirates landed on Sugar Island, Young and some of the other left to explore the island. During their exploration, they heard a distant scream and rushed back to the ship. There they were ambushed and forced to fight The Triad. Young engaged Maximilliano, but he was unable to gain an edge on such a skilled assassin. Realizing that if he kept fighting he would die, he used his Devil Fruit powers to distract The Triad and escape with his crew. Unfortunately, the escape was to early for the log pose to record their position, so they became lost at sea. Major Battles *Josie Young vs. Unnamed Pirate Captain (Won) *Outlaw Pirates vs. Marine Branch 49 (Won) *Josie Young vs. Unnamed Marine Captain (Won) *Josie Young vs. Maximilliano (Unfinished, Retreated) Quotes * "I'll make you a deal. If you can take that gun and manage to hurt me or even kill me, then you get to walk away from this without fear of retaliation. But if you don't put me down with that first shot, then I'm gonna shoot you full of rock salt." - Young challenging a weaker opponent to a shootout Trivia *Young's name is inspired by the name of Clint Eastwood's character in The Outlaw Josey Wales. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User